pirates in river city
by captain ladyslasher
Summary: based upon the cybergirl kid's show, but rated t to be safe, its more of a romace between rhyss and felicity and emma akes a cool new friend. but will all serets be reveled and will river city find out that pirates lurk in their streets? bad summary, R


**this is a fan fiction based upon the aussie kids show cybergirl. i do not own cybergirl, rhyss, or any other charecters, but i do own felicity and emma. i wrote this for my little sister and me. enjoy **

**C**_** h a p t e r o ne :**_

"Wow this is so cool!" said felicity as she put her stuff down in her new apartment.

She just moved to river city with her younger sister emma. "seems like a nice city. Ill go see if I can get a job at the library or something afterwhile."

"hey felicity…. Can we go get something to eat?"said emma

"sure but lets get some of this stuff put up kay?" said felicity

"aright "said emma

...

At top dog rhyss had been doing background checks on her, like he had with everyone else, but there was something about this girl. Something very different,

"gorgeio! I have to employ her! I have to figure out whats so….. intigiuing about her."

"boss, there's no open spaces available for employment."

"then well have to make room wont we?" rhyss said rolling his eyes.

"but who ya gonna boot sir?"

"no one. You , my friend, are going on a holiday."

"aww sir but really I cant, your to kind."

" I didn't say you were leaving, youll still be here, you're the new coffee boy."

"yes sir." Said gorgeio frowning.

"bring the car around, were going to welcome the new girl."

"yes sir" said gorgeio as he flew out the door.

" I do hope she's hungry, because I want a conversation. With her." Said rhyss looking out the window.

Whitney Huston's 'dance with somebody' is playing as the girls are sorting boxes.

Felicity is singing while the door bell rings, emma goes to anser the door.

"y-yes? Can I help you?" said emma as she half-opened the door.

"is this the new residence of Felicity flint?" he said staring down at her.

The music stops and felicity comes to the door.

" okay Emma, I can take it from here, go finish Kay?"

"okay, can we go eat in a few minutes?? I'm wasting away." Said Emma with a pouty face

"Yes, go get ready then." said felicity leaning against the door

"okay!" said Emma as she fled to her new room.

" sir, you wanted to see me?" said felicity staring at rhyss.

"ahh, yes, im rhyss, of top dog, and I wanted to come and personally welcome you to town." Said rhyss taking off his glasses.

"oh.well thankyou rhyss." Said felicity slightly blushing

"I actually came to take you out to eat, would you like to accompany me?" said rhyss staring deeply at felicity.

" umm, sure as long as Emma comes to. Ill pay for our food." Said felicity

" I shant allow it, please get ready and ill take us all" said rhyss shaking her hand.

"kay, I need like 2 minutes." Said felicity as she shut the door.

2 minz later

" wow!" said emma and felicity together as they saw the limo.

"ladies first" said rhyss opening the door for the girls.

"princess's first!" said emma as she climbed in the limo.

" you're right fleas before beauty." Said felicity joking back at emma.

She looked at rhyss and said " thanks for this." Then climbed in the limo.

" pleasure's all mine." Said rhyss as he sat down and closed the limo door.

"dude! This is so tottaly awesome. Rhyss, you're my new best friend!" said emma

"congrats. She does'nt take to many people. Haha" said felicity laughing

"wow." Said rhyss

"what?" said felicity

"yeah , what is it ?" said emma pushing buttons in the limo

"you're laugh." Said rhyss staring mouth agape at felicity.

"is it bad? It's the Carolina accent is'nt it?" said felicity with a semi-embarrassed smile.

" no, not at all, I enjoy it actually, its quite nice." Said rhyss still staring.

" enjoyment? you don't have to put up with her all day long" said emma rolling the window up and down.

"oh, yeah. We have to register you for school tomarrow don't we?" said felicity

"grr! And don't you have to go to the college and enroll in classes again?" said emma a little too smartellicaly.

"haha, yes, but I also have to find a job to pay for it." Said felicity a little saddened.

"you go to college?" said rhyss

"yeah, I mean im tring to get a master's in history." Said felivity a little more cheerfull at the discussion of her favorite subject.

"she's a history geek, you get use to after the first 5 years. " said emma opening and shutting the sunroof and she stood to see the veiw

" heh heh, yeah, I love history." Said felicity as she looked down red faced

" you like whatcha like." He said as he raised her face up."and you do what you wanna do" as he pressed a button that made water spring up and "wash the top of the limo.

"haha very funny rhyss." Said emma as she sat back down totally soked in water.

" well, atleast you have your bath for the day." Said felicity giggling.

" HA." Said emma arms crossed. They all laughed.

_**C h a p t e r T w o :**_


End file.
